


Inclined To Love You

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PowerBottom!Max, Purified!Max, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Daniel managed to get the entire camp purified, besides Neil. When Neil is locked inside the mansion's basement laboratory on Spooky Island alone with Max, things get surprisingly intimate.





	Inclined To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick request for anonymous! <3

Max was strapped to a table, white clothes, dilated eyes, and a grin that would not leave his face. He kept repeating the phrase, ‘Don’t you want to be saved too?’ and it gave Neil chills every single time. The truth was, everyone had been purified, including the counselors. Neil had locked himself in the basement laboratory of the mansion at spooky island, and Max happened to get in right as the door was shut. Of course, Neil took the chance of finding a cabinet of anesthetics which included a bottle of chloroform. He took his shirt and doused it with some of the liquid onto his shirt, then tackled Max and put the fabric up to his nose and mouth so the other boy could breathe it in and become sedated. Neil managed to lift Max up onto the operating table in the middle of the room, strapping him down so he couldn’t try and turn Neil into one of those lifeless zombies that Daniel had managed to create. If he could just find a cure, a way to reverse the effects, then maybe he could help his best friend and the others. 

 

However, the sedation didn’t last long for Max, as he was back to repeating the phrase as Neil struggled to find more inhalational anesthetics. Or, at this point, any kind of anesthetic. He didn’t want to just start stabbing away at Max’s insides and hope for the best. Yet even then, despite his studies he didn’t know jack shit about actually conducting a surgery, especially with  _ no help at all.  _ He was stuck, and he didn’t know what to do. He started to cry, after all he was just a sensitive kid that was meant to enjoy science camp. He wasn’t supposed to deal with something so drastic and traumatic so young. 

 

“I’m so sorry Max, I-I don’t know what to do!” Neil shouted through choked back cries.

 

“Don’t you want to feel safe too?” Max asked.

 

“No! You need to snap out of it!”

 

“Don’t you want to feel safe too, Neil?”

 

That was the first time Max had used his name after converting. 

 

“Max?”

 

“Don’t you want to feel safe too?”

 

Neil went over to the metal table and looked down at the other boy, “Of course I do. But Max, I don’t feel safe like this.”

 

Max struggled against the straps, trying to reach out to Neil. Neil wasn’t sure what he’d do if he left him go. But he wasn’t that desperate to find out. The brunette gripped his fists to his sides, then wiped his face with one of his arms.

 

“Snap out of it, Neil.” He told himself. “I need to figure out how to help Max, and the others. I can’t let this get to me!”

 

He turned away from Max to look for more things he could use. If he could just find something,  _ anything,  _ that may help, he’d cry tears of joy rather than ones of fear. Maybe if he could reverse the effects through some kind of vapor, similar to whatever was in the purification sauna, yet completely different, then maybe that could work. It was worth a shot. 

 

As he was looking for the right tools, Max had managed to slip out of one of the straps. He was silent enough that Neil didn’t notice. He undid the other strapped down wrist, then his ankles. He hopped off the table and then grabbed a hold of Neil from behind.

 

“Feel safe with me.” Max said to him.

 

“No! Max get off of me!”

 

“Don’t you want to feel--”

 

“Fuck off! I don’t want your bullshit shoved down my throat!”

 

Max was surprisingly strong, quite significantly stronger than Neil himself. Eventually he had to give up on fighting back, letting his arms stop struggling. Max held onto him from behind, hugging him, then whispered,

 

“Feel safe with me, Neil.”

 

Neil could only shake his head and cry silently. Max stood up on his tiptoes to reach Neil’s height, pulling back his sweater that covered his neck, then put his mouth to the soft skin. Neil froze up, not expecting this kind of action at all from the younger boy. Max whispered again,

 

“I want to make you feel safe too.”

 

“Max…” Neil whined. “What are you doing?”

 

“Making you feel safe.” was his reply.

 

Max let his heels fall back to the floor, then moved his hands into Neil’s clothes, going down until he could feel the boy’s member start to harden.

 

“M-Max! We can’t do that!”

 

Max didn’t say a word, just stroked the older boy off until he could take out the erection from his pants and rubbed at a slow pace consistently. Neil shook his head,

 

“Max please… This isn’t right. We can’t just…” A moan escaped his mouth and he was quick to cover his lips with his hands.

 

With one of his own hands, Max took a hold of one of Neil’s gently pulling it back down to his side. Once Max let go his instinct was to hold onto the table in front of him for support. 

 

“Don’t you want to feel safe too?” Max asked again.

 

“Y-yes… Wait! No!” Neil tried pushing Max off.

 

Neil turned his back towards the table so he was facing Max directly with a bright red blush across his cheeks, lighting up his nose like a light.

 

“Max you’re not yourself! You need to stop!”

 

Max leaned forward and grabbed a hold of his shaft again while leaning next to Neil closely. Neil was struggling to say no now, the pleasure getting to him, fogging up his mind like the purification vapor had done to Max. After a few moments of Max’s careful touching, he had to give in. He just couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

Max knelt down in front of the brunette, taking Neil’s member into his mouth, letting all of the shaft go past his lips all the way to the back of his throat. He downed it like he needed it to survive and Neil stared at him with one hand still on his mouth. Max moved his head away only to start licking his circumcised tip, getting his tongue at the bottom where it was most sensitive. 

 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Neil said with muffled words.

 

Max licked away, then sucked, then going back to deep-throating. Saliva pooled up in Max’s mouth which made a bit of a mess as saliva coated Neil’s shaft with the wet liquid. Neil moved his hips into Max’s mouth a bit, trying to get it to go all the way in again. When Max looked up at him with his almost fully black eyes, Neil shivered. Max still seemed to have that cheerful look in them, especially now with his cock inside of the other boy’s mouth. It felt like Max’s mouth was just  _ made  _ for doing this sort of thing. It was impossible not to completely submerge himself in the pleasure, gripping the edge of the metal table behind him while closing his eyes, letting the warmth engulf his entire member. 

 

Max then went for his scrotum, massaging it with one hand while his other was around the shaft, pumping it fast. Neil felt like he was already going to cum, his breaths becoming more close together as his heart pounded. When he came, Max was covered in the mess. Max stared up with a smile, making Neil bite his lip in arousal. Max licked the cum off his lips, then wiped the rest with his sleeve. 

 

“Do you feel safe now?” Max asked.

 

“Yes Max… I do…”

 

Max got up, about to pull Neil for a kiss, at least that’s what Neil expected. But he was shocked when Max pulled him to the operating table, getting his ankles strapped down with one hand with a surprising amount of efficiency. Then his hands were also bound to the table. 

 

“W-wait Max! What the hell are you doing?!”

 

Max pulled a metal cart with his foot and Neil could see all of the implements shining under the light above them. 

 

“Please don’t do this… Max you have to listen to me. Daniel is just using you! He’s going to kill you!”

 

Max’s eye twitched, but his smile remained. 

 

“Ugh! Come on!” Neil shouted. “Can’t you see it?! He’s just using you for his own gain! Give it up!”

 

“I love Daniel. You will too.”

 

“No the fuck I won’t!”

 

Max took a roll of tape off the table and ripped a strip off, then pressed it against Neil’s lips. Neil began to fight again but it was pointless. He tried screaming but all he could do was make small noises and breathe heavily through his nose. He tried getting the straps off but they were incredibly tight around his wrists and ankles. Max touched him again, getting him all riled up like before. Neil thrashed his head from side to side, trying to shout ‘no’ over and over but of course, Max refused to listen. 

 

Max got close to his face with eyes that went half-lidded, “Don’t fight it.”

 

Somehow his half-lidded gaze was worse than the wide set from before. Neil teared up but Max stroked his hair softly, then to his cheek. 

 

“You’ll feel safe too.”

 

Max pushed the cart away since he was done with the tape, and didn’t actually plan on torturing the other male. Instead he took off his own clothes, got up on the table, and positioned himself above Neil’s cock. He slid it inside of him and moaned loudly. Neil bucked up, getting the rest inside of Max. 

 

“I love you, Neil.”

 

Neil looked at him, not knowing how to react. He was now somewhat glad that his mouth was forced shut because he wouldn’t have known what to say. 

 

Max bounced up and down, his own erection lifting up and hitting against his stomach lightly. Max’s mind was so unclear, so distracted, that he couldn’t even process what he was doing. He just knew this was what he wanted all along, and now was the time to get what he wanted. Even if he was being controlled by another force, he couldn’t help but enjoy what was occurring right in front of him. If it took something like this to make Neil convert as well, he would try and do it the best he could.

 

With a few small sounds, Max eventually came by slamming himself down until it reached his prostate, a euphoric sensation rising up in him as he moaned in pure ecstasy. The bliss from the vapor along with the feeling of sex left him a grinning mess.

 

Neil couldn’t look away from his best friend. He loved him too, and seeing him like this was more than enough to get him to climax as well. But it still felt awful because it was as if he was using Max for his own gain.

 

_ ‘No, Max initiated this.’  _ He had to remind himself.  _ ‘Max just needs my help.’ _

 

Thankfully Max took off the tape, then got off the table. He put his clothes back on and then pulled Neil’s own pants back up on him. Neil sighed in relief. 

 

“Okay Max, I need you to listen to me, we need to get you out of--”

 

There was a banging at the door. Max’s eyes opened wide again and he went up to the giant door and opened it. Daniel was there with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

 

“Did you get him?”

 

Max nodded.

 

“Good.” Daniel looked over to see Neil against the table. “I hope you didn’t mess with him too much.” He went over to the boy and let him go.

 

Neil rubbed his wrists, “What are you going to do to me?”

 

“Prepare you for ascension of course!” He turned to Max, “Max, will you get him prepared for the party?”

 

Max gave a single nod.

 

“Excellent. I’ll see you around, Neil.”

 

Daniel left and Max looked back to the boy who tried to make a break for it. Max tackled him to the ground, pressing his hands against the concrete.

 

“Max… Please… For the last time… I beg of you. Don’t do this. I’ll die. You’ll die. We’re all going to fucking die!”

 

Max’s eye twitched again and Neil took that as a sign that he was snapping out of it.

 

“Max! You love me don’t you?! Just listen to me! If you love me then you’ll stop this! We can spend more time together and do that again! Just snap out of it for me!”

 

Max’s grip began to get weaker, “I love…”

 

“You love me! Me! Not Daniel! Your actions proved that, didn’t they?!”

 

Max’s expression changed to one of frustration.

 

He then wrapped his hands around Neil’s neck and began to choke him.

 

“M-Max!”

 

As the life was getting stripped from Neil’s features, Max had to stop. He released his hands and backed off.

 

“Neil?” Max asked.

 

“Max! Oh thank goodness!”

 

“Was I trying to kill you?”

 

“Y-yeah but I’m fine! Do you… Do you remember anything?”

 

Max didn’t want to admit that he did, so he shook his head, “No, nothing.”

 

Neil sighed in relief, “Good…”

 

“Are the others still…?”

 

“Yeah… We need to come up with a plan.”

 

Max gave a sigh as well, “Maybe we should run and call the cops.”

 

“I don’t even know why I didn’t do that before.”

 

Max got off the floor and held a hand out to Neil, “Let’s get out of here.” He smiled.

 

Neil gave a smile back and took his hand.

 

They’d get out of this.


End file.
